


[fic] YouTube and Chill

by alwaystheocean



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: Marisha, Matt, and Taliesin enjoy a little downtime.
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	[fic] YouTube and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).

“Babe, I’m home!” Marisha walks through their front door with a sense of profound relief. She was the last out of the studio for the holidays, having found several “one last thing”-s she just had to do after she’d shooed everyone else out to lock up. But they’re closed now _till next year_, and it’s time for some much needed downtime. She feels like she might be operating on at least three exhaustion points at this stage and has definitely missed several long rests. She loves their studio with every fiber of her being but wow it’ll be kind of nice not to see it for a couple of weeks. Absence supposedly makes the heart grow fonder, and all that.

“We’re in here!” Matt calls. 

We? She starts mentally reviewing the possibilities as she follows the sound of his voice through to the living room.

What she finds is a bit of a surprise, except it really shouldn’t be. Both her boys are snuggled on the sofa, Matt curled against Taliesin’s side, watching some sort of cooking show she doesn’t recognize on YouTube.

“Taliesin! I didn’t think we were getting you till tomorrow!” She didn’t think she had the energy left for exclamation points but life’s just full of surprises. And if anyone could coax them out of her, it’s the people on the sofa in front of her.

“Eh, I got bored of the inside of my own head, the menagerie is taken care of, and I figured you guys would be cool with it, so here I am.” Taliesin spreads his arms wide in a theatrical tada gesture, dislodging Matt slightly in the process. Marisha feels a grin spread across her face.

“Well, you thought right. What’re we watching?” she asks, gesturing at the tv as she clambers over the back of the couch, ending up draped partly across both boys’ laps.

“We can switch to something we’re all watching.” Matt reaches for the remote, entirely unconcerned with her movements. “Hi.” He presses a kiss to her temple. Taliesin echoes the gesture on her hip, making them both laugh.

“No, it’s ok, I wanna know what this is.” She wriggles around a bit, sliding easily into a comfortable position, ending up with her head in Taliesin’s lap, and most of her torso in Matt’s. Matt drapes an arm over her hips, absently fiddling with the zipper on her hoodie.

“This is Gourmet Makes.”

“It looks kind of like that British baking thing you like?”

“Well, sure, in as much as they’re both set in kitchens. It’s actually American though. This is Claire. Claire Saffitz.” Taliesin points at the woman on screen, who looks to be about Marisha’s age.

“Dude, she has Rogue hair. Is it dyed? Is she a nerd?”

“You know, I actually don’t think so. But she’s great, we love Claire. She’s kind of a nerd, of a different sort. She’s a pastry chef, she used to work for Bon Appetit, whose kitchen she’s in, and they get her to try and recreate snack foods from scratch. She freelances now though, and they just ship her in occasionally to do this cuz it’s so popular.” Taliesin’s voice drifts easily into what she privately thinks of as his lecturing professor mode. She snuggles in; whatever Taliesin has to expound on always turns out to be quirky and interesting in the best way. 

“This one’s Pop-tarts, but she’s also done candy, cookies, chips, all kindsa things. Sometimes she gets it right first try and we’re happy for her, but sometimes it all goes wrong and that’s really sad.”

“Oh. Like Pop Rocks,” Matt interjects quietly. 

“Yeah, Pop Rocks was a sad time.” They both share a nod of solemn agreement. 

Marisha looks from one to the other, and back at the TV. “I’m not sure I totally see the appeal? It definitely seems like your kind of thing, though, Taliesin.” She twists round to look at Matt. “You’re not usually one for food shows though.”

“Eh. It helps that it's snack food. Also it's kind of soothing? Everyone else who works there wanders by to pitch in and I don't know, it's just nice? It kind of reminds me of the studio, actually.”

“Awww, that sounds freaking adorable.” She flops exaggeratedly. “Wanna show me some? I’m comfy, and I can’t remember what else we were watching together.”

“Sure, if you want. Pop-tarts is a great first episode, actually.”

“We could start it over, we’re only like 5 minutes in.”

“Sounds good to me,” says Marisha, settling in. Honestly, it’s just so nice to have the _time_. She’d happily watch basically anything right now, so long as it featured cuddling, and watching Matt and Taliesin is one of her favourite things to do in any case. This probably won’t even be her thing, and that’s fine.

***

“How have you guys watched this many without the appropriate snacks? I’d sell my soul for a sour patch kid right now.”

Several hours and multiple episodes have passed. Takeout has been ordered and consumed, so while she’s not actually hungry, Marisha is pretty sure she’s never had a case of the munchies this bad when she wasn’t stoned.

“Ehhhh,” Matt and Taliesin shrug in a unison that’s long since made the transition from creepy to adorable.

“I love you both. But sometimes I do not understand you.”

“It’s just…There's a lot of steps involved.” Taliesin waves a hand vaguely.

“Yeah, I prefer to save that level of organisation for work.” Matt snickers self-consciously, unable, as usual, to get even that close to saying something positive about himself with a straight face.

“Oh, come on, how hard can it be? We’ll make a list of episodes and snacks and make a snack run. There could probably be a spreadsheet. It’ll be easy.” She starts the process of hauling herself to a sitting position and clambering off the sofa, but before she’s got much farther than propping herself up on her elbows she feels two sets of hands clamp down on her hips and waist, roughly where both boys’ hands were in relation to her lying across them.

“No!”

“Stay!”

She’s not sure who says what but the general intent is pretty clear.

“This is relaxing, Marisha, remember?”

“And we talked about not turning relaxing into work.”

“Fiiiiine.” She flops back down, re-settling herself. Both sets of hands remain where they are, but that’s kind of nice honestly. 

“Shall we watch one more?”

“Yeah.” She adjusts herself slightly, head pillowed on her arms. “We’ve got time.” Getting to turn what you love into work is incredible, but getting time to not work sometimes - that’s pretty rad too.


End file.
